Intraocular lens implants have returned vision to cataract patients. The implant provides visual acuity which is not distorted or magnified as is vision resulting from wearing thick-lensed spectacles or contact lenses. However, as with all other implantable devices, there are problems with the interaction of the synthetic lenses with eye tissue(s). Inadvertant contact between the lens and the corneal endothelium at the time of surgery or later when the implant is being carried by the patient, can cause serious and irreparble damage to the corneal endothelial monolayer. In this project we plan to covalently attach hydrophilic polymers and visco-elastic chemicals to the surface of intraocular lens materials. This process will not damage the mechanical or optical properties of the lenses, but will improve their biocompatability. Such intraocular lens surface modifcations associated with lens wear. This process will make the implantation of an artificial lens feasible for even greater numbers of patients to wear for a lifetime of improved vision.